Timing Is Everything
by zmiklas13
Summary: After the ski trip, Jenna doesn't know how to get herself and everyone around her back to normal. After she gets a phone call from Sadie to hang out, she feel even more out of whack. Not to mention the fact that Sadie actually calls a truce, and asks to be...friends? JennaxSadie eventually.


_12/26/14_

"_Christmas this year was like any other christmas. Mom, Dad, and I spent the break together alone. I haven't heard from anyone all break except for Tamara, and I liked it. I needed a break from all of the drama that happened on the ski trip._

Tamara was keeping me posted on everything she had heard from Jake, though. As much as I hated Eva, I still cared for Matty and I hope to restore some kind of friendship with him. It seems that Eva is legit pregnant, but I won't believe it until that demon spawn pops out of her.

_I don't know how to feel about this semester coming to an end. This means we're all closer to graduating. Whatever comes to me this new year's, I hope it gives me a reason to get plastered at whatever party Tamara finds us." _

I closed my laptop and laid down on my bed. I let out a sigh. To be honest, all of this drama that has graced us has left me depressed. Eva has become a problem, for me at least, and has continued to get rid of me. I'm starting to give up on trying to make Matty see how bad she and Jake has been left out of the preggers loop, from what I've seen. It's not my business to tell and I think blurting out that information would cause more trouble for me.

I felt my phone buzzing next to me. I looked at the caller ID to see a surprising name.

"Hello?" I answered. I could feel my eyebrows starting to crease from the confusion.

"Hey...Are you busy?" Sadie's voice graced my ear drums She sounded pretty nervous.

"What's up? Did something happen?" I asked, cautiously. The last phone call we shared was when she revealed Eva's true identity.

"No...nothing happened. I just wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat."

"What?" I blurted. Sadie Saxton wanted to hang out…

"Don't be difficult, Hamiltion." her sassy attitude oozed from her words. "I'm bored since Allie is too busy romancing her brother."

I let out a snort. There was the Sadie I knew: snarky and sassy.

"Sure, I'd like that. I'm pretty bored too." I said.

"The group's usual diner, then?" Sadie asked me. I didn't have time to answer since she hung up after that.

I couldn't help but wonder if there was an ulterior motive behind this.

Sadie was sitting at a booth in the back of our diner. She had s coffee in the front of her, and a cup of hot chocolate across from her. As I approached her, she gave me an out of character smile. I could feel the cynical look on my face.

"Why do you look like that?" Sadie asked.

"You don't look sick…"I said as I sat down. She rolled her eyes at me.

"What, I can't hang out with you without you thinking I want something out of you?"

All I could do was shrug because the only interactions we had together were either hostile,forced by our mutual group of friends, or, as of recently, to bring down our enemy that is Eva. Sadie scoffed at me.

"Yeah, well…" she looked down at her cup, "I've decided that you're not totally horrible."

"Wow...to what do I owe this honor?" I said, playfully.

"Oh shut up, Hamil-toe." she snapped. "At this point, you need more people on your side

since Matty thinks you're out to get his baby mama for selfish reasons."

Ouch; that one hurt. She was right, though. Matty must think I'm totally crazy and want him back, which is not the case. It's just hard to see your first love with a total nut-job. I let out a big sigh.

"Sorry...here." she put the cup closer to me. I figured I get it for you since you come to school with it everyday in the colder months."

I couldn't help but blush at her observation. Did she really notice that about me?

"Thanks." I went to take a sip, but stopped. "Wait, it's not poisoned right?"

"Would you cut it out?" she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm calling a truce, okay? I know I'm not the nicest person on the planet, but...I don't see a point of hating you anymore. So...friends?"

I stared at her for a minute. Now that I think of it, Sadie has been different towards me since the ski trip. The look in her was seemed sincere and her face wasn't painted with her usual snarl. I gave her a smile.

"Okay." I replied, "Friends."

She smiled a genuine smile, and it made me feel good. Over the years, I've come to learn how guarded Sadie really is; she wasn't a total evil skitch. I know she's a good person when she wanted to be. I took a sip of the hot chocolate finally. That's when a waitress walked up to our booth.

"Now that your friend is here, are you ready to order?" the waitress asked.

"Oh um…" I mumbled. "I'm totally broke."

"Oh, I'll pay for you." Sadie said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm not totally poor." she scoffed. I smiled and muttered a 'thanks'

"You're welcome." she said. Hearing her catchphrase in a true-hearted matter was weird to me, but it was something I could easily get used to it.


End file.
